disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortimer Mouse
This article is about Mickey's rival. For other uses, see Mortimer Mouse (disambiguation) Mortimer Mouse is Mickey Mouse's rival and second arch enemy after Pete. Mortimer first appeared in the Mickey short Mickey's Rival and ever since he has been battling Mickey for Minnie's affections. mortimer is actually supposed to be a duck but walt disney messed up drawing. so now it's a mouse Mortimer was first introduced in 200 bc since then he's been mickey's 8th arch enemie after captain hook, pete, goofy chuck norris and maybe a tie with donald duck and a few other enemies Personality it me kyle . Appearances Mickey's Rival In Mortimer's first appearance Mortimer was driving by and notice Mickey and Minnie as they were having a picnic. Minnie is thrilled to see Mortimer once again and it was revealed Minnie dated Mortimer for a very short time (A Week) and she decided to leave him because he jokes to much. As soon as Mortimer walks up Mickey already knows he is bad news just as Mortimer does not like Mickey at all so he attempts to humiliate Mickey and when Mickey shows Minnie how upset he is Minnie states that he is just jealous. Mortimer then tries to impress Minnie by annoying a bull that is over a fence. The plan works until the bull finds a way out. Mortimer rushes and drives away in his car and leaves Mickey to rescue Minnie who eventually remembers why she left Mortimer in the first place. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mortimer makes an appearance in the direct-to-video film. Mortimer is portrayed as a snooty and annoying boss of the shopping store Mortimer. He is the boss of Minnie and is very civilized and Organized as opposed to other appearances. i drove my chevi to the levi but the levi was dry eventually In walt disney's 56th production, Mickey snipes Mortimer with a shotgun and he's been out of the picture ever since.no i sniped mickey Disney's House of Mouse In the television series Disney's House of Mouse Mortimer gets a role as a main character. Mortimer appears many times as a guest and tries to trick Mickey or Minnie into breaking up. In the series pilot episode Mortimer appears but is seen flirting with Donald Duck's girlfriend Daisy Duck instead. he got sued for his life after that and now is in for the electric chair in the next 23 years. Mickey Mouse Works In this series of Mickey and Friends Mortimer is once again a main character and main antagonist along with Pete. Mortimer is still competing with Mickey to win Minnie Mouse's heart. One of Mortimer's most villainous role was when he accused Mickey of robbing his house and Mickey was almost sent to jail. Mickey escaped in is currently deputy of taleban Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mortimer's most recent appearance is in the CGI animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He has a non-speaking role in the episode Minnie's Birthday. Other Appearances Video Games Mortimer has appeared in video games such as Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse, Magical Things Starring Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse Bloopers, Hide and Sneak, Magical Quest Starring Mickey & Minnie and Disney Sports Soccer. Cameo appearance of Mortimer Mouse in Donald Duck: The Movie: Goin' Quackers. This is Mickey Mouse and Friends on Motion Picute with Your Host: Mortimer Mouse. Mortimer Mouse is in the segment from Mickey Mouse and Friends and the Cracking Contraptions. Mortimer is voiced by Maurice LaMarche Comics The first was created by Floyd Gottfredson for The Walt Disney Company. He was Minnie Mouse's ranch-owning cattleman uncle. He first appeared in the comic strip Mickey Mouse in Death Valley (1930). After that, he appeared in many Mickey Mouse comic strip adventures in the early 1930s. He is named after the original name Disney gave Mickey. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mice Category:Males